Dans les profondeurs
by NatsuandLucyFTW
Summary: Première fic ! :) Alors que la guilde de Fairy Tail revient victorieuse des Grands Jeux Magiques, les guildes clandestines commencent à se multiplier et gagnent de plus en plus de puissance : comment Fairy Tail va les arrêter ? Mais bon, avant cela, il faut fêter l'anniversaire de Lucy ! Couples inclus au fur et à mesure de l'histoire : NaLu, GruVia, JerZa, GaLe.
1. Chapter 1

_Vendredi, 12h30._

Je venais de pénétrer dans le batiment de Fairy Tail. Une grande surprise m'y attendait : je me rendis compte que, ô surprise, la guilde était complètement déserte. Et quand je dis déserte, c'est pas pour rien ! Il n'y avait absolument personne, pas un son, pas une seule présence humaine, même pas un Exceed ! Incrédule, je m'avançais au centre de la pièce. Pincez-moi, je rêve ! Il était passé midi, et il n'y avait personne ?! Une première dans l'histoire de Fairy Tail ! Ce n'était pas normal !

**- Ohééé ! Y'a quelqu'un ? **

Personne ne me répondit, la guilde était toujours aussi silencieuse. Que s'était-il passé ? Hypothèse numéro une : ils avaient organisé une fête sans me mettre au courant et s'étaient tous couchés à cinq heures du mat'. Peu probable, Natsu ou quelqu'un d'autre m'aurait mise au courant.

_Hypothèse rejetée_, me dis-je.

Hypothèse numéro deux : j'étais en train de rêver. Un peu nul comme rêve. Ok, j'entre dans la guilde, et y'a personne, cool, quel merveilleux rêve.

_Hypothèse re-rejetée_, me re-dis-je.

Hypothèse numéro trois : ils s'étaient tous fait enlever par une guilde clandestine ! Oh non, tout sauf ça ! Ca veut dire que je dois aller les sauver et affronter la guilde clandestine à moi toute seule ? Mais je vais mourir, je n'ai pas la force d'Erza ou de Natsu moi ! Surtout s'ils se sont faits enlever par une guilde clandestine très puissante ! Quelle guilde pourrait-il s'agir ? Le 3ème grand retour des Oracion Seis ? Ou Grimoire Heart ?

_Non, pas eux ! _me dis-je.

Alors que je commençais à établir de ridicules plans de sauvetage inréalisables, j'entendis un petit bruit derrière moi. Je me retournai, cherchant l'origine du bruit et vit une table qui... bougeait légèrement... Je fronçai les sourcils, et m'approchai discrètement de cette table suspecte. Il y avait une nappe blanche recouvrant la table qui m'empêchait de voir en dessous. Au début je me contentai de fixer avec un regard suspect la table de mes grands yeux bruns, mais je me rendis alors compte que quelque chose clochait : il n'y avait jamais de nappe sur les tables, ici ! C'était beaucoup trop dangereux, vu le nombre de bières renversées tous les jours par des ivrognes, ici... De plus, il y avait trois voix familières qui résonnaient d'en dessous de la table, quelle discrétion !

**- Arrête de gigoter Happy, elle va nous repérer !**

**- Tu dis ça, mais t'es pas très discret toi non plus !**

**- La ferme, sale matou ! C'est toi qui est pas discret !**

**- Non, c'est toi ! Arrête de hurler !**

**- Ouais, ben toi arrête de bouger !**

**- Vous allez la fermer vous deux ?!**

**- Oh, toi, on t'a pas demandé ton avis l'exhibitionniste !**

**- Crétin de salamandre ! Lucy va nous repérer, si ce n'est pas déjà fait !**

**- Mais non, comment elle pourrait nous trouver ici ?! AAAAAAHHHHH ! **

Un cri résonna dans toute la salle, alors que je venais de soulever la nappe et par conséquent de révéler ma presence.

** Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez ?! **

Je fusillai Natsu, Gray et Happy du regard qui reculèrent, effrayés. Natsu bredouilla alors quelques mots :

**- Euh.. euh... et bien... joyeux anniversaire ?**

Stupéfaite, je fixai Natsu du regard alors que tous les membres de la guilde qui s'étaient cachés en dessous de tables ou derrière le bar s'exclamèrent d'une seule voix :

**- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE LUCY ! **

Hein, quoi ? Mon anniversaire ? J'avais complètement oublié ! J'avais 19 ans aujourd'hui ! Comment avais-je bien pu oublier ?! C'était sympa de leur part d'avoir fait ça, mais quand même, ils m'ont fait peur... Je fis un petit sourire, avant de dire :

**- Merci beaucoup, mais... mon anniversaire, c'est dans une semaine... **

Tout d'un coup, tout le monde se tut, avant de se regarder, paniqués, et en faisant une tête d'enterrement. Je les regardai, amusée, avant d'éclater de rire.

**- Mouahahaha, si vous voyiez vos têtes ! Ca mérite une photo ! Mais non, je plaisantais, c'était juste pour me venger de la frousse que j'ai eue à cause de vous ! Je croyais que le fantome des Oracion Seis était venu vous enlever... Merci en tout cas ! **dis-je en souriant.

**- Ok, souhaiter un joyeux anniv à Luigi, ça c'est fait, maintenant j'ai des comptes à régler avec quelqu'un ! GRAY ! Comment tu m'as appelé, déjà ?! **

**- Crétin de salamandre. **

**- Je m'appelle Lucy, pas Luigi ! **

BOUM ! La bagarre commença, et bientot la moitié de la guilde était en train de défoncer tout à coups de poing. Je poussai un long soupir, avant de m'avancer vers le bar. Comme d'habitude, la belle Mirajane était à son poste de... bargirl ? Je m'assis sur une chaise, et Mira me servit un grand verre d'eau fraiche. Je la remerciai, et vit qu'Erza mangeait tranquillement son gateau à la fraise... avant qu'un certain mage de glace ne la bouscule et ne fasse tomber son gateau par terre. Furieuse, elle se leva et poussa de stridents cris de rage, ce qui fit que presque tout le monde s'enfuit en courant. Je me retournai vers Mira, qui me sourit et dit :

**- Encore joyeux anniversaire ! Au fait j'ai entendu dire que le Sorcerer Magazine t'a proposé de poser pour la couverture pour le prochain numéro, est-ce que c'est vrai ? **

**- Oui, **dis-je en souriant. **Mais je ne sais pas encore si je vais accepter... je risque de me sentir genée, je n'ai pas l'habitude.**

**- Si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis la ! **dit-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil.

**- Merci Mira ! **

_Le soir..._

J'ouvris la porte d'entree de ma maison, me demandant si j'allais avoir de la visite... innatendue. Je n'aurais meme pas du en douter une seconde.

**- YOOOOO ! **

**- NATSUUUUU ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LA ! SORS TOUT DE SUITE DE CHEZ MOI ! LUCY KICK ! **

Enervée, je lui envoyai mon fameux Lucy kick tant redouté par tous les membres de la guilde. Natsu se releva, et grogna :

**- Merci pour l'accueuil...**

**- De rien, **dis-je ironiquement, avant d'ajouter : **Je peux savoir ce que tu fais la ? **

**- Je suis juste gentiment venu te donner ton cadeau d'anniversaire, mais bon... **

Je le regardai, abasourdie. J'avais bien entendu ? Natsu Dragnir, sans doute le plus grand imbécile sur terre, m'avait acheté un cadeau d'anniversaire ? Je me mis à rougir, et dis, bafouillant un peu :

**- Oh, Natsu... Il-il ne fallait pas... **

**- Tiens. **

Il me tendit un paquet joliment emballé dans du papier cadeau rose, ma couleur favorite, que je m'empressai d'ouvrir. Dedans se trouvait un magnifique collier doré que je pris dans mes mains. Emerveillée, je le contemplai avant de me tourner vers Natsu et de le serrer dans mes bras.

**- Merci... **

Un peu surpris, il écarquilla les yeux avant de se détendre. Il sourit et dit :

**- De rien. **

Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il pensait à ce moment là : _Merci Mirajane... Ca a marché !_

Fin du chapitre 1 ! Pourri je sais, mais c'est mon premier essai, et il y aura de l'action dans les prochains chapitres :p J'aimerais aussi recevoir quelques critiques constructives pour m'aider à m'améliorer, si possible, merci :)

A bientot ! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Saluuut tout le monde ! Voilà le deuxieme chapitre de ma fic :p

Merci à **vicky** et **Kaguya Hanazaki **pour vos conseils, je suis contente que ma fic vous intéresse ! Je vais essayer de tenir compte de vos remarques ^-^

Dans ce chapitre il y aura beaucoup de dialogues, désolée mais je ne voyais pas trop comment je pouvais retranscrire en narration... Chapitre vraiment bof, du coup :(

On m'a aussi proposé de faire plusieurs points de vue pour avoir aussi l'avis des autres persos et pas que Lucy, j'ai donc utilisé deux points de vue dans ce chapitre, un passage de Juvia et le reste avec Lucy. Dans les prochains chapitres, j'en ferais d'autres, rassurez-vous :p

Voili, voilou, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire ^^ (aussi, j'ai fait ma fic en anglais donc si vous la revoyez mais en anglais cette fois c'est normal.)

Bonne lectuuuuure !

_(Note : Ce chapitre se deroule le jour suivant l'anniversaire de Lucy)_

Samedi, 8h00

_Flic. Flac. Floc._

La pluie tombait en un flot continu. Elle m'apaisait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas plu. Trop longtemps. Je sortis mon parapluie rose. Fermai mon manteau. Mes yeux bleus se perdirent dans le vide, ne fixant rien de particulier. Je continuai à marcher le long de la rue. Je levai la tête vers le ciel. Celui-ci, couvert de nuages, était de couleur grise. Un gris pas aussi prononcé et sombre que quand j'éprouvais de la tristesse ou une haine féroce (bien que ce soit rare), mais était tout de même sombre. Je n'étais pas en colère. Je n'étais pas spécialement triste non plus. Nostalgique me correspondrait mieux.

_Pourquoi l'ignorait-il ? Pourquoi ne prêtait-il aucune attention envers Juvia ? Juvia mérite-elle vraiment cela ? Juvia est-elle une mauvaise personne ? Peut être bien,_ songeai-je.

Je poussai un long soupir. La pluie tombait de plus en plus fortement, ma simple nostalgie commençant à virer à la tristesse. Mes cheveux bleus commençaient à boucler sous l'humidité. Je m'arrêtai un instant, fermai les yeux, et reprenait mon calme. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avançais de plus en plus vite, au point que j'étais presque en train de courir. Il fallait que je me calme avant d'arriver à la guilde.

**- Juvia !**

Je me retournai vers la personne m'ayant interpellée. Des cheveux blonds noués en couettes. Des grands yeux marrons bienveillants et qui brillaient toujours joyeusement. Un sourire amical.

**- Bonjour Lucy. **

Lucy Heartfilia. Ma rivale d'amour. Notre rencontre m'avait fait découvrir un sentiment que je ne connaissais pas lorsque j'étais l'une des Quatre Eléments de Phantom Lord : la jalousie. Pourquoi mon Gray passait autant de temps avec elle ? Pourquoi la protégeait-il toujours autant ?

_Et surtout, pourquoi Monsieur Gray s'intéressait plus à elle qu'à Juvia ?!_

(Note : Dans cette fic, Juvia appellera Gray "Monsieur Gray" comme dans la VF, et non pas "Gray-sama" comme dans la VO ^^)

Malgré cette rivalité et ce sentiment de jalousie, je considérais aussi Lucy comme une amie.

**- Juvia ? Tout va bien ?**

**- Oui, Lucy, ne t'en fais pas, Juvia va bien.**

Celle-ci me regardait fixement, un air inquiet sur le visage. Elle avait du comprendre en voyant l'intesité des averses que je n'étais pas d'excellente humeur. Malgré son insistence, je refusais de révéler ce qui me préoccupait. Il était hors de question je parle de mes tourments à ma rivale d'amour !

Après ma réponse, Lucy haussa les épaules.

**- Si tu le dis. Mais tu peux m'en parler, tu sais ? On est amies, et des amies, ça se soutient ! **

Elle m'avait dit cela sur un ton joyeux avec un grand sourire. J'aimais ce sourire. Il reflétait toute sa joie de vivre. Et cette joie de vivre finissait par m'imprégner. Impossible de rester de mauvaise humeur avec un sourire comme ça.

**- Merci, Lucy.**

La pluie s'arrêta presque instantanément, les nuages gris laissant place à un radieux ciel bleu. Le soleil ressortit de derrière les nuages, et sa chaleur commença à sécher mes vêtements. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire radieux et je vis que j'étais arrivée à la guilde. Toute trace de nostalgie ou de tristesse ayant disparu, j'y entrais joyeusement, toujours avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Alors que j'entrais dans la guilde aux cotés de Juvia qui avait retrouvé le sourire, je vis qu'une sacrée foule avait pris place sur l'estrade. Voyant que tous les membres de notre équipe, y étaient, je me dirigeais vers l'estrade, y montais, et me frayais un chemin dans la foule. Que se passait-il ? Je vis Erza juste devant moi, et lui tapotai l'épaule. Elle se retourna vers moi, et je lui dis :

**- Salut, Erza. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**- Bonjour, Lucy. Le maitre est en train d'établir le point sur toutes les guildes clandestines... Elles ont pris incroyablement de puissance ces derniers temps, et se sont multipliées, il y en a deux fois plus qu'i ans !**

**- Quoi ?! Mais c'est horrible ! **

Erza acquiesça, et continua :

**- C'est donc pour cela que le Maitre va créer des équipes pour aller détruire les guildes clandestines les plus puissantes.**

Je ne savais pas quoi penser de cette organisation... tout ce que j'espérais, c'était de ne pas être séparée de mes coéquipiers ! J'avais tellement l'habitude de travailler avec eux que ce serait un peu difficile de m'habituer aux méthodes d'autres personnes...

**- D'accord. Euh, est-ce que le Maitre va créer une alliance entre guildes, comme lorsqu'on a éliminé les Oracion Seis ?**

**- Non. Seuls les membres de Fairy Tail seront impliqués.**

Je m'apprêtais à la remercier, mais le maitre recommença à parler, et je me tut pour pouvoir écouter. Surtout qu'il s'agissait de la répartition des équipes !

**- Bien. La première guilde à laquelle nous allons nous attaquer est la Guilde d'Assassins des Skulls. **

Des murmures parcourèrent la foule. Cette guilde semblait être assez connue, et sans doute pas par des bonnes actions... Juvia venait de me rejoindre. Ne connaissant pas cette guilde, je me tournai vers elle et lui demandai :

**- Juvia, tu connais cette guilde ?**

**- Oui, Lucy, nous les avons déjà affrontés à la Tour du Paradis. Enfin, non, seulement l'équipe des Trinity Raven. Juvia ne garde pas un très bon souvenir d'eux...**

Elle frissonna, alors que je remontais dans mes souvenirs. Ah mais oui ! La guilde du rockeur avec une perruque bizzare qui a controlé Juvia, la forçant à m'attaquer ! Oh non, pas eux, c'est une guilde d'assassins ! Quelle guilde répugnante... mais malheureusement puissante, et très dangereuses...

**- Pour cette guilde particulièrement dangereuse, nous avons décidé de former une grande équipe ! 9 membres de la guilde vont partir ! **dit le Maitre.

_9 membres ?! C'est beaucoup ! D'habitude ils en envoient 5-6 maximum..._

**- L'équipe sera formée de 5 filles : Lucy Heartfilia, Levy McGarden, Juvia Lockser, Wendy Marvel, et Erza Scarlet !**

Je dus m'empêcher de pousser un cri de terreur. Pourquoi diable m'avaient-ils choisie pour cette mission ? Pourquoi pas des membres plus forts, comme Mirajane ? Pourquoi devais-je aller démolir les membres d'une guilde remplie d'assassins ? Je tournai la tête, et vis Levy et Wendy complètement pétrifiées. Je n'étais pas la seule à craindre cette mission... Je les rejoins discrètement, et leur dit :

**- Au moins, on a Juvia et Erza avec nous... héhé...**

Elles ne parurent pas rassurées pour autant... J'aurais essayé... Pourtant, avoir deux mages fortes dans notre équipe est plutot rassurant ? Non ? ...

**- Les mages restants sont Natsu Dragnir, Gajeel Redfox et Gray Fullbuster.**

Ouf ! Savoir que Natsu venait avec nous me soulageai... Au moins, nous ne sommes pas séparés pour cette mission ! Levy paraissait plutot contente également d'avoir Gajeel à ses cotés pour la mission. Quand à Juvia...

**- MONSIEUR GRAAAAAAY ! Juvia est tellement contente de partir en mission avec vous !**

**- Oui, Juvia, moi aussi, moi aussi... **répondit Gray d'une voix lasse.

Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air enchanté de devoir partir avec elle.

Je souris. Même si ce serait difficile de venir à bout de cette guilde d'assassins, ce sera tout de même amusant... Du coin de l'oeil, je remarquai que Natsu et Gray commençaient à se bagarrer, rapidement rejoints par le chasseur du dragon d'acier. Levy poussa un soupir las, et repoussa Jet et Droy qui continuaient à se plaindre de ne pas pouvoir partir avec leur Levy adorée du mieux qu'elle put. La pauvre.

Quand à Erza, elle avait les sourcils froncés. Quelque chose semblait la tracasser. Ou alors elle réfléchissait. Comment savoir ? Tout d'un coup, elle s'avança vers le maitre, et dit d'une voix calme :

**- Maitre, vous aviez dit que nous serions 9 pour cette mission. Or, vous n'avez appelé que 8 d'entre nous. Qui est le 9eme membre ?**

**- Ah oui, excusez-moi, j'ai oublié ! Le 9eme membre est Jellal Fernandes ! Tu peux venir, Jellal ! **

**- QUOI ?!**

MOUAHAHAHA j'en connais une qui sera contente de voir Jellal XD Vous voyez de qui je veux parler ?

Bon, chapitre pourri, je vous avais prévenus! Les choses commenceront réellement dans le chapitre prochain où il y aura quelques signes de romatisme, huhu *w*

A la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjouuuur !

Alors voici le chapitre 3 de ma fiction, en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! C'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai fait, pour la moment :o N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis, que vous ayez aimé ou pas, et j'accepte toutes les critiques, car celles-ci ne peuvent que m'aider à m'améliorer ! :) Aussi si vous avez des suggestions ou autre, laissez une review :p

Ah, et je dois préciser quelque chose : pour ma part, je ne lis pas le manga Fairy Tail, je regarde uniquement l'animé. Donc, après le combat de Natsu contre les Dragons Jumeaux, bah je connais pas la suite. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un grand truc avec des dragons, une Lucy du futur ou je ne sais quoi encore, mais bon, bref, moi je ne tiens pas en compte ces évènements vu que je ne les connais pas dans le détail. Donc pour moi, dans cette fic, je suppose juste que les Grands Jeux Magiques se finissent bien, et que Fairy Tail remporte les GJM, ils rentrent, Jellal est toujours recherché par le Conseil, Ulthia et Meldy font toujours partie de Crime Sorciere, voila x)

Merci de votre attention, mon cher auditoire X) Bonne lecture ! ^_^  
PS : J'ai enfin saisi comment faire les grandes lignes grises qui séparent les paragraphes, ouf XD

* * *

_**"Le 9eme membre est Jellal Fernandes".**_

Alors qu'autour de moi, les exclamations de surprise retentissaient, aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. Etait-ce le choc ? J'étais pétrifiée sur place, alors que devant moi venait de surgir un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus. Il me regardait intensément avec ses yeux verts, ces yeux qui avaient le don de me troubler. Mille questions me traversaient la tête, mais surtout : que faisait-il à Fairy Tail, où tout le monde pouvait le voir ? Presque tout le monde le considérait comme un monstre et un meurtrier depuis l'épisode de la Tour du Paradis, alors que ce n'était plus du tout le cas après son amnésie, bien qu'il ait retrouvé assez récemment la mémoire. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis la fin des Grands Jeux Magiques, mais lorsque nous y étions, il était toujours considéré comme un prisonnier en fuite, et avait failli se faire arrêter par le Conseil malgré sa couverture en tant que Mystgun. Et maintenant, il arrive tranquillement à Fairy Tail, sans se cacher, et il va venir avec nous en mission ? Cela signifie qu'il était devenu membre de la guilde ?

Dans des circonstances ordinaires, je lui aurait sauté au cou, et lui aurait souhaité joyeusement la bienvenue à Fairy Tail, mais a présent c'était loin d'être une situation ordinaire. Je l'observai attentivement, et c'est là que je la vis. La marque de Fairy Tail. Elle était dans son cou, de couleur bleue. C'était donc ça. Jellal était devenu un membre de Fairy Tail.

**"Bonjour Erza. Je suppose que tu te demandes ce que je fais là ?"**

Sans attendre ma réponse, il décida de continuer.

**"Je me suis fait arrêter par le Conseil, avec Ulthia et Meldy, peu apres les Grands Jeux. Ils nous ont jugés. Etrangement, celui-ci a decidé de nous libérer. Crime Sorciere est devenue une guilde officielle. Mais j'ai décidé de quitter la guilde, pour venir ici à Fairy Tail"**

Je souris et dit :

**"Je suis contente de te voir, Jellal."**

C'était faux. En réalité, j'étais tellement heureuse que j'avais l'impression que mon coeur allait exploser. C'était assez rare.

* * *

_Coucher du soleil. 20 heures._

Un homme était allongé sur le dos. Tapi dans l'ombre d'un grand chêne, celui-ci attendait quelque chose. Ou plutot quelqu'un. Il regardait attentivement le coucher du soleil. Dans quelques minutes, il ferait nuit dans la forêt. Elle devait arriver. Vite. L'homme n'avait pas l'intention de rester seul dans le noir. Sa magie était puissante, mais ne lui permettait pas de s'éclairer. Et l'homme peureux qu'il était avait une incroyable peur de l'obscurité. Il priait donc en silence pour que la personne qu'il attendait arrive avant qu'il ne fasse nuit.

Cet homme se nommait Randall.

Il avait de longs cheveux bruns qui tombaient sur ses épaules. Ses yeux noirs sombres et froids comme un puit sans fond vous observaient d'un air effrayé, son front court les rendant plus petits. Ses lèvres étaient tellement fines qu'elles en étaient presqu'invisibles, et tremblaient de crainte d'autrui. Avait-il déjà souri une seule fois dans sa vie ? Il était également de petite taille, il mesurait à peine 1m55. Il n'avait presque pas de muscles, et possédait un corps frêle et maigre comme un clou.

Randall faisait partie d'une guilde clandestine. La guilde d'Infierno Garra. Autrement dit, Griffe de l'Enfer. Après la chute des Oracion Seis et de Grimoire Heart, cette guilde clandestine autrefois mineure était devenue un pilier de l'alliance Baram, et par conséquent une des guildes clandestines les plus puissantes et dangereuses. Elle regroupait beaucoup de membres, et certains mages là-bas auraient pu devenir Mages Sacrés s'ils n'avaient pas emprunté la voie des ténèbres et de la clandestinité. Presque tous étaient d'une puissance inimaginable, et étaient d'une crauté et d'une froideur sans bornes. Ils étaient aussi très téméraires. Pas Randall. Il était puissant, certes, mais très craintif. Il haissait le danger. Les autres membres de sa guilde se moquaient de lui. Mais ils ne connaissaient pas encore son vrai pouvoir. Bientot, ils regretteraient leurs actions. Leurs moqueries. Les mauvais traitements que le jeune homme de 18 ans a du subir. Tout ça par leur faute. Randall les détestait. Il n'en pouvait plus. Mais il n'osait pas riposter. Non. Parce qu'il avait _peur._ Cette maudite peur qui lui bouffait la vie.

Randall se demandait parfois pourquoi il était dans cette guilde. Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il devait rester. Il ne pouvait pas partir. Même si les guildes officielles venaient les attaquer. En particulier celle de Fairy Tail. Il se devait d'être fidèle. C'est ce que lui soufflait sa conscience. Mais Randall avait parfois des doutes si elle était vraiment de bon conseil.

Un bruit se fit entendre. Randall sursauta brusquement, et murmura d'une voix apeurée :

**"Q-q-qui v-v-va l-l-la ?"**  
**"C'est moi, abruti, arrête de trembler comme une chochotte. Tu me fais vraiment pitié."** répondit une voix froide.

Randall se raidit, toujours aussi tremblant, et fixa des yeux son interlocutrice. Celle-ci le fixait également de ses yeux verts dans lequels on pouvait y deviner du mépris. Elle avait de longs cheveux roses qui lui tombaient en bas du dos. Son teint était très pale, et elle avait deux grains de beauté en dessous des yeux. Grande et mince, elle portait ce jour là son éternel kimono de couleur blanche, décoré par des flammes et des motifs de cranes. Randall se demandait combien d'exemplaires elle possédait de cette tenue, car elle portait toujours les mêmes vêtements.

**"Par-pardonnez-m-moi, Ma-mademoiselle I-Ikaruga..."** bredouilla Randell.

_(Note : L'Ikaruga de cette fic aura un comportement différent de celle de l'anime. Celle de l'anime est calme et polie, alors que dans la fic elle sera très agressive)_

Ikaruga, de la guilde des Skull. Chef de l'équipe des Trinity Raven, et également la plus forte des trois. Randall l'avait déjà vue plusieurs fois par le passé, et n'en conservait pas un très souvenenir... Cette femme était d'une cruauté impitoyable, et d'une froideur à vous glacer le sang. C'était le genre de personne à ne pas mettre en colère, sous peine de devoir subir son impitoyable vengeance. Randall avait très peur d'elle, et l'évitait autant que possible, mais comme leurs deux guildes formaient une alliance, il était difficile parfois de ne pas la voir. Surtout qu'il était souvent envoyé pour faire un rapport sur les guildes officielles, et elle l'était aussi, ce qui faisait qu'ils se croisaient encore deux fois plus.

**"Alors, quel est ton rapport ? Remue-toi un petit peu s'il te plait, j'ai pas toute ma journée, j'aimerais partir en mission ce soir, et j'aimerais avoir le temps de la choisir !"** grogna Ikaruga.

**"O-oui. E-et bien... La G-Guilde de Fairy Tail va la-lancer des assauts c-contre les guildes c-clandestines. S-selon mes informations, votre g-guilde est la p-prochaine cible. I-ils ont envoyé une é-équipe de 9 membres p-pour détruire v-votre guilde..."** murmara-t-il.

En entendant ces paroles, Ikaruga se mit à ricaner.

**"Franchement ! Quelle bande d'idiots ! S'ils pensent qu'ils pourront détruire notre guilde avec neuf pitoyables mages, ils se fourrent le doigt dans l'oeil ! Nous sommes nettement plus puissants qu'eux ! De plus, notre guilde est excellement bien cachée et bien guardée. Ils n'ont aucune chance."**

**"S-si je puis m-me perm-mettre j-je pense q-que vous devrez qu-quand m-meme f-aire a-attention..."** murmura Randall.

**"Imbécile ! Tu ne pense pas que des misérables insectes comme eux sont plus forts que nous, j'espère ?!"** cria Ikaruga.

**"N-non, b-bien sssur que n-non !"** couina-t-il d'une voix pleurnicharde.

**"Je préfère. ET ARRETE DE GEINDRE !"**

Randall ravala sa salive et tenta de controler ses tremblements. Il aimerait bien lui aussi cesser de trembler et de se plaindre, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher... Il continua de fixer Ikaruga, un air sot sur le visage.

**"Tu diras au maitre Shimona que la guilde de Lamia Scale compte les attaquer. Il faut absolument qu'il augmente les dispositifs de sécurité, surtout qu'il y a un mage saint qui est membre de cette guilde."**

**"O-oui..."**

**"Bien. Je pense que ce sera tout. Au revoir, Randall.**"

Randall la regarda s'éloigner au loin, des pétales de cerisiers roses flottant autour d'elle. Etrange pour une personne aussi sombre qu'elle d'aimer le rose et de s'habiller toujours en blanc. De la part de la personne froide qu'elle était, on pourrait s'attendre à ce qu'elle privilège le noir. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire au revoir, celle-ci se retourna vers lui, ses cheveux roses volants derrière elle, et dit :

**"Au fait, Randall ..."**

Randall se redressa, plein d'espoir, s'attendant à ce qu'elle lui dise un mot gentil, mais fut déçu en l'entendant dire d'une voix dure, les sourcils froncés :

**"Ne nous trahis pas."**

Elle se retourna, et disparut dans les profondeurs de la nuit.

* * *

_Samedi, 20 heures._

**"S'il vous plait ! Je vous en supplie ! On ne peux pas s'arrêter et reprendre demain matin ?"**

Cela faisait depuis des heures et des heures que nous marchions, et je n'en pouvait plus. Etant la plus petite du groupe, je m'attendais à ce que l'on ne prenne pas mon épuisement en considération, mais heureusement, Lucy et Levy se rallièrent à ma cause, elles aussi devaient être épuisées. Même Natsu, Gray et Jellal étaient d'accord. Restait plus qu'à convaincre Erza et Gajeel, qui voulaient continuer. Ce fut difficile, mais à force d'arguments l'équipe des Crevés finit par remporter la manche, et nous posames le campement. Je proposai plusieurs fois mon aide, mais les garçons et Erza la refusèrent. J'allai donc m'asseoir à coté de la rivière, avec Lucy et Levy.

**"Ca va, Wendy ?"** me demanda Lucy.

**"Oui, merci Lucy, je suis juste un peu fatiguée, mais ne t'en fais pas, je serais en pleine forme demain matin !"** répondis-je, avant d'ajouter : **"Mais Carla me manque... Je me suis rarement retrouvée séparée d'elle..."**

En effet, pour des raisons de sécurité, le Maitre avait souhaité que les Exceeds restent à la guilde pour la mission, malgré les protestations de Happy, Carla et Panther Lily. Je détestais devoir laisser Carla derrière, mais je ne pouvais pas contester les ordres du Maitre ! Lucy vit bien que j'avais l'air triste, et elle me prit dans ses bras, pour me réconforter.

**"Ne t'inquiète pas, Wendy ! Nous aurons bientot fini notre mission, et tu pourras vite retrouver Carla !"**

* * *

_Lucy ne savait pas à quel point elle se trompait._

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel et Erza avaient fini de dresser le campement. Natsu se recula, regardant d'un air satisfait la tente qu'il avait montée... avant que celle-ci ne s'effondre avec un _crack!_ sonore.

**"MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! C'est la 5eme fois que je dresse cette tente, ET ELLE REFUSE DE TENIR !"** grogna-t-il.

**"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, l'allumette, t'as pas assez de cervelle pour savoir dresser une tente ? Ca m'étonne pas de toi !"**

**"La ferme, le glaçon !"**

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu veux te battre ?"**

**"Ouais, viens me montrer ce que tu vaus, crétin !"**

**"CA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX !"**

**"AAAAH ERZA ! Non, non, on est potes, on est potes !"**

**"Je préfère ça !"**

Erza tourna la tête, cherchant une certaine personne des yeux. Ne la trouvant pas, Erza se dirigea vers Gray, et demanda :

**"Tu n'aurais pas vu Jellal ?"**

**"Il a monté la tente, là bas, puis quand il a vu que nous avions fini, il est parti par là"** dis Gray, en indiquant un chemin escarpé dans les rochers.

**"Merci, Gray"** dit-elle avant de se lancer à sa poursuite. 

* * *

Fin du chapitre. :b

Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? Laissez une review, please ! :p

Ce chapitre ne parlait pas tellement de nos héros favoris, disons, mais se concentrait plutot sur le nouveau personnage, Randall ^^ Il aura un role important dans la suite de l'histoire. (JE NE SAIS PAS ENCORE LEQUEL. J'IMPROVISE. X) Mais dans le prochain chapitre, je parlerais que des persos principaux de la fic :P

Je publierais le prochain chapitre demain :D

**~ JUJU.** (la petite amie de Zeleph)


End file.
